(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual compartment pouch with two receiving portions for receiving two types of contents, and particularly relates to a dual compartment pouch with a pressure-openable non-seamed line for mixing two types of received contents before opening the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A pouch with a receiving portion separated from the outside by thermally compressing two sheets of film has a characteristic of being easily processed to have a predetermined form while guaranteeing excellent waterproofness and air-tightness so it is generally used for packing liquid detergents, astringents, medicines, or drinks.
Conventionally, the pouch is used to contain liquid, powder, or solids of a single ingredient, but in a like a manner of the duplex storage pouch disclosed in Patent Document 1, in a pouch with a configuration in which liquids with different ingredients, or liquid and powder, are received in a pouch in a separate manner, when they are in use, one side of the separated receiving portion is pressurized to connect between the two separated receiving portions and mix the contents that are separately stored before they are opened.
The published duplex storage pouch has a configuration in which a space between the two receiving portions is partitioned by a bonding line partitioned in a sawtooth shape, which signifies that when one of the receiving portions is pressurized from the outside, the pressure is applied to the apex of the bonding line in a sawtooth shape, and the apex is broken so the connection is generated, and this kind of pouch is efficient for packing the liquids such as a hair dye or oxidizer which have different viscosities and must be separately contained until they are used.
However, the duplex storage pouch describes that the user pressurizes the pouch to open a border between the partitioned receiving portions, but actually, the user has to inconveniently apply the pressure with a substantial force in order to open an area that is close to the apex. In other words, the pressure generated when the user presses the receiving portion does not gather at a specific point but is uniformly distributed into the entire internal portion of the receiving portion so when the user strongly pushes it down with an adult's force, a partial pressure applied to the apex of the bonding line is not as large as expected so the apex is not easily opened, which is a drawback.
To solve the problem of the conventional art, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, the present inventor has proposed a dual compartment pouch in which at least one small space in a triangular shape with an apex is included on the bonding line forming a border between the receiving portion that is divided into two portions so a specific part of the bonding line has weaker adhesiveness than other parts.
The dual compartment pouch proposed by the present inventor has a configuration in which a bonded area of the bonding line is substantially reduced at a specific part and is formed to be a weak portion with weak adhesiveness compared to adjacent portions, but when it is formed to be a weak portion, the user had to inconveniently apply the pressure in order to open the part, such that the problem is still unresolved.
The present inventor solved the problem of the above-described dual compartment pouch by proposing a dual compartment pouch disclosed in Patent Document 3.
The proposed dual compartment pouch is formed to have a configuration in which a pressurizing opening formed with a non-bonded portion having two non-seamed lines is disposed on an internal bonding line for dividing as two receiving portions so the two receiving portions are separated from each other with two non-seamed lines and the non-bonded portion therebetween, which allows opening when the non-seamed line and the non-bonded portion are sequentially opened by the pressure generated by pressurizing one receiving portion, and the two non-seamed lines that are installed before and after the non-bonded portion separate the two receiving portions while the pouch is stored.
When the two non-seamed lines are set to be very narrow regarding the above-described dual compartment pouch, the user has to push down the receiving portion strongly, and when they are set to be very wide, leakage occurs between the two receiving portions to cause quality changes of contents so it is not easy to define the standard of the non-seamed lines.